


(Gay) Crisis on Earth-1066

by chlodobird



Series: The Dragon of Hell's Kitchen [12]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Matt Murdock, Bisexual Peter Parker, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Miles Morales, Gen, Identity Reveal, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, Sweet Miles Morales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlodobird/pseuds/chlodobird
Summary: Miles has a crush, and turns to Matt for advice. Watch as my plan for a short, sweet fic about Matt and Peter being bi and Miles being gay and talking about it accidentally spirals out of control. Enjoy!
Relationships: Jefferson Davis & Miles Morales & Rio Morales, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Miles Morales & Matt Murdock, Miles Morales & Peter Parker
Series: The Dragon of Hell's Kitchen [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660564
Comments: 18
Kudos: 241





	(Gay) Crisis on Earth-1066

Matt was at work when he smelled spray paint, ink, and electricity. Miles was here. A few seconds later, the teen came into focus, and Matt smiled at his arrival. 

Unfortunately, the expression was wiped off his face when Miles opened the door and asked, without preamble, “Matt? How did you know you were gay?”

Shit.

Was he really the guy to be having this conversation with?

“Miles,” he said awkwardly, “I’m pretty sure I’m not the example you should follow.”

“Why?”

Dammnit, why did teens have to have so many questions? Matt groaned internally, and resigned himself to the topic. “Well, you have remember, I was living in a Catholic orphanage as a teenager. I had a crush on Andrew, from down the street, and pretty much shoved all those feelings to the back of my mind and pretended they weren’t there. It was more confusing because I didn’t know about bisexuality back then, so when I also thought girls were pretty, it was so much easier to ignore. I didn’t really start to figure it out till college.”

“But how did you  _ know _ ?”

“I didn’t for a long time. That’s okay, to not figure it out right away. And it’s okay to try on different labels if you want, or none at all.”

Miles was quiet for a couple seconds. “I guess- I think that makes sense.”

“Do you have a crush on anyone?”

“Um. No.”

“You do!” Matt said, amused. This was territory he could handle. Light teasing was way easier than a serious conversation about sexuality. “Who is it?”

“It doesn’t matter! He’s way cooler than I am.”

Matt gave him his best unimpressed look. “You’re Spider-Man.”

“He doesn’t know that, and I’m not going to tell him!”

“Is it your roommate?”

“No!”

Truth, unfortunately. Matt didn’t know many of Miles’ other friends. Wait. “Is it Peter?”

“Gross, dude, he’s like my brother. No. Stop guessing.”

“Fine. At least tell me if you know him or not?”

“We have a lot of classes together, so we started hanging out, and he’s really funny and nice.”

Matt grinned. “Very cool.”

“Okay, but like . . .”

He trailed off, and didn’t seem inclined to continue until Matt prompted him. “Like what?”

“How do I talk to him?”

He hummed thoughtfully. “You’re fifteen?” When Miles nodded, Matt shrugged. “Shit, kid, I don’t know. At fifteen I was busy picking fights. I wasn’t really dating until college. Talk to Foggy. He’s much better at this real life stuff.”

Miles nodded and they drifted on to other topics.

Matt mostly forgot about the conversation until two weeks later, when Miles came barreling into his office, shouting, “Guess what!”

Matt and Peter both looked up from what they were doing, and the teen didn’t bother to wait for a response.

“I asked out Noah and he said yes!”

They simultaneously made excited and impressed noises, and after the initial celebration, Matt asked, “He’s the kid you had a crush on?”

Miles nodded. “I talked to him after school and gave him my number and asked him if he wanted to go get ice cream or something sometime. I was so smooth.”

Peter laughed. “Were you though?”

“Maybe I tripped and he helped me up before I asked him out,” Miles admitted. “But he said ‘Looks like you’re falling for me’, so that was neat.”

“Puns? I already like him,” Peter said instantly.

Matt nodded his agreement. “It’s alright that you screwed up a little. When Foggy and I met, I had to tell him my eyes didn’t get knocked out. And he called me a really good looking dude and then doubled down on talking about women when I hesitated.”

“Idiots, both of you,” Peter snorted.

“ _ Anyway _ ,” Matt said, pointedly redirecting the conversation back to Miles, “that’s really cool. When are you going to bring him by the office?”

Miles laughed. “Yeah, that’ll go over great. I’ll just tell him, ‘Hey, I know we haven’t been on a date yet, but here’s my lawyer friend from Hell’s Kitchen and my random senior friend from Queens. How do I know them, you ask? Well, we beat people up together’.”

“You’re right, that’s insane,” Matt agreed. “That’s definitely a second date kind of thing.”

“I haven’t told my parents yet, though,” Miles said, suddenly sobering. “They still don’t even know I’m Spider-Man, and I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell them for a year! How am I supposed to tell them I’m gay? That I asked out another boy?”

“I mean, next to the Spidey thing, being gay probably isn’t such a big deal,” Peter offered unhelpfully.

Matt tilted his head. “Do you think they’ll be okay with it?”

“I mean, my dad’s mentioned how mad he gets when people commit hate crimes against gay people, and my mom’s always talking about how I can tell her anything, but . . .” Miles trailed off.

Peter spoke softly, “I know. I was sure that Aunt May would be fine with me being bi, but it still took a while to tell her. It’s scary.”

“And, Miles,” Matt added, “you know that if anything goes wrong, with coming out or with telling them you’re Spider-Man,  _ which it won’t _ , you always have a place to stay with me and Foggy.”

The teen murmured, “Thank you,” and Matt nodded at him.

Peter stepped forward to diffuse the serious atmosphere. “So, what’s this Noah like? Is he cute?”

“Yeah, he is,” Miles said, his face warming a little.

“Got any photos of him? I want to know who this mysterious suitor is!”

He laughed at Peter, and pulled out his phone. The two teens chattered about school and boys and crushed, and Matt smiled.

Miles was going to be fine.

Miles was  _ not _ going to be fine. He felt his heart pounding and he stared down at his soup nervously. After the conversation with Peter and Matt earlier that Friday afternoon, he decided to just rip the bandaid off. He hated keeping secrets from his parents. 

He had to get it over with quickly, before he lost his nerve.

“Um, Mom? Dad? I have to tell you something.”

They looked at him expectantly.

Oh no.

“Um, I uh. I have a date. With a boy.”

He couldn’t meet either of their eyes, and the seconds felt like years.

“Miles,” his mom said softly, “it’s okay. We love you.”

He couldn’t breathe yet, even as his dad said kindly, “What’s his name?”

He had one more thing to say.

“And, um. I’m Spider-Man.”

His mom gasped, and his dad . . . His dad was just staring at him.

“The one in black,” he added, trying to fill the silence.

“Fuck,” his mom swore under her breath. Miles’ eyes widened- he’d never heard her curse before.

“Um, do you guys have any, like, questions?”

“Miles, we want you to be  _ safe _ ,” his mom said, attempting tact.

His dad was still silent. Miles didn’t dare look at him, and instead focused on his mom. “I am safe! I work with Daredevil and the other Spider-Man, and we keep each other safe. I’m helping people, Mom, I save  _ lives _ !”

“I know, I just never-” She sighed. “I never dreamed it would be you under that mask.”

“Miles,” his dad began. He hesitated, and started over. “Miles, I don’t know what to say to this. You’re running around, all over the city, stopping crime? Spending time with Daredevil? There’s rumors he’s a  _ cop-killer _ !”

“Those aren’t true! It was all Fisk! Double D’s a good guy,” Miles protested indignantly.

His dad looked like he wanted to argue back, but his mom set a hand on his arm and brought the tension back down, saying gently, “Miles, we need to talk about this. It’s dangerous. We just want the best for you.”

Miles got up and shrugged. At least it was out there. “I’m going to go. Talk about it as much as you want.”

“Where are you going? Miles? Miles!” his dad called after him as he booked it to his room. He sent a silent thanks to Melvin, who had made a suit thin and flexible enough to wear under his clothes, and shed his pants and shirt. He tugged on his mask and gloves just as his door opened.

He hesitated, and said, “I shouldn’t be here while you figure things out between yourselves. I’m just going to swing, not stop crime. You can pretend I’m going for a walk to clear my head.”

They didn’t seem convinced, but there wasn’t time for them to argue before Miles slipped out the window and vanished into the night.

Matt was in the middle of stopping a mugging when he heard his burner phone ringing. “Shit.”

He disarmed the mugger with ease and tossed him against the wall.

“Stay,” he instructed firmly. The criminal nodded, terrified, and Matt tilted his head appraisingly. He was barely more than a kid. “Why did you want the cash?”

“To get food?” he answered nervously. Truth. Matt sighed, gestured for him to get out of there, and answered his phone.

“Yes?”

“Double D, I- I told them.”

Miles sounded upset, and Matt stamped down his anger whoever made the teen sound so worried. “Told who what?”

“My parents. The two things we talked about earlier,” he

Shit. “Are you okay? Where are you?” Matt said immediately.

“Um, a few blocks from my apartment.”

“I’ll be there soon.”

Matt hung up and leapt upwards, soaring into the sky.

He was within range of Miles in a few minutes, and dove out of the sky to land on his roof. He changed back into his human form and scanned the teen. Heartbeat and breathing a little elevated, but not quite panicking. Not yet.

“Miles, are you okay? What happened?”

“I told them I was gay, and they were fine. I think they might have kind of expected it, almost.”

Matt waited for the other shoe to drop, and Miles seemed to crumple in on himself as he finished, voice getting quieter with every word, “And then I told them I was Spider-Man, and they weren’t happy, and I . . . jumped out my window and ran away.”

“Were they more angry or worried?” Matt said, half-made plans scattered around his mind.

Miles shrugged.

“Do you want me to talk to them?”

“I don’t know,” Miles said hesitantly. “Dad kind of hates Daredevil.”

“Do you want to go talk to them and have me go with you?”

Miles nodded. “I think . . . I think I could do that.”

Matt followed him over the rooftops and down the fire escape. Before they got too close, he warned the teen, “They’re waiting in your room.”

Miles nodded, and quietly (silent to anyone but Matt) slipped down the last flight of stairs on the fire escape and slid his window open. His parents’ heads jerked up and they stopped their hushed, worried talking.

“Miles? Where did you go?” Jeff asked, his voice worried and urgent.

“I called a friend to help explain.”

Matt took this as his cue and followed Miles into the apartment.

“Hello, Nurse Morales, Officer Davis.”

Both their heartbeats spiked at the appearance of the vigilante, and Jefferson’s hand twitched for his hip, where his gun would be sitting if he were on duty. “Give me one good reason I shouldn’t arrest you right here,” he threatened.

“Because I’m here to help Miles.”

Rio placed a hand on Jefferson’s arm, and got her breathing under control. “Everyone, to the kitchen.”

They left Miles’ room in an awkward, somewhat uneven single-file line, and sat down around the round table. They had to drag over a chair from the corner for Matt, and he sat next to Miles. Rio took the seat on Miles’ other side, and Jefferson settled himself between Matt and Rio uncomfortably.

No one knew what to say first, and Mile’s dad broke the silence. “How long has this been going on?” Jefferson asked.

“About a year,” Miles replied nervously.

Rio sighed. “Why didn’t you tell us sooner, Miles?”

“I . . . I didn’t know how to.”

“How did you get superpowers?”

“A genetically engineered spider bit me.”

Matt could tell these weren’t the questions they wanted to be asking.

Sure enough, Jefferson said, voice thick with worry and tinged with a little anger, “Miles, we expect better from you. You’re keeping secrets, breaking the law, getting hurt and not telling us? What about school? What about-”

“What  _ about _ school? My grades are fine, Dad, and they’ve gone  _ up _ since I became Spider-Man!”

“You have to be responsible-”

“I have a responsibility to the city-”

“You want to end up just like-”

“No, Dad, I’m not going to be like Uncle Aaron, he’s a criminal, I stop criminals-”

“ _ Stop it _ !” Rio said, raising her voice for the first time since Matt had met her. “That is enough!”

Both of them fell silent, and Matt began to wish he hadn’t come.

She continued, “Miles, please go to your room. I think we need to talk to Daredevil alone for now.”

Matt huffed a short, humorless laugh. “He can hear us from there. Go on up to the roof.”

“But the soundproofing-”

“I’ve got enhanced hearing,” Miles said glumly. Clearly he’d been hoping to listen in.

Matt whispered, quietly enough that only Miles could pick it up, “I’m a lawyer, remember? Let me convince them you’re innocent, okay?”

The teen nodded reluctantly and slouched down the hall. Matt tilted his head to follow his progress up the side of the building, and nodded back at Rio and Jefferson when Miles was at the top. “He’s on the roof now.”

“How do you know?” Rio asked.

“I have good hearing too. Better than his. I can hear him up there.” Matt snorted at Miles’ words from the rooftop. “He just told me that I should mention that I know Claire.”

Rio sounded surprised. “You do?”

“She used to patch me up when I got hurt,” he shrugged. “Now we see each other at game night.”

“ _ Game night? _ ” Jefferson said, voice full of shock.

“Yeah. Me and a bunch of other vigilantes and our friends get together once a week. Miles goes to about half of them, I think.”

Matt tilted his head to listen to Miles, roughly scribbling in his sketchbook seven floors up, and made up his mind.

“I’m going to trust you two,” he warned, “but if you spill the beans, I will laugh in your face during the interrogation.”

He tugged off his helmet, and gave them a sharp smile. “I’m Matt Murdock. Good to meet you.”

Jefferson sputtered, “But- but Matt Murdock was that lawyer! A  _ lawyer _ ?”

Rio, ever a nurse, looked closer, and her heart skipped a beat. “Are you blind?” she said carefully.

“Yes and yes,” Matt said cheerfully. Pulling the rug out from under people always put a spring in his step. “Like I said, good hearing.”

“Wait,” Rio said, a thread of recognition entering her voice. “You were that man a year ago.”

The slightly lightened atmosphere slammed back down like an anvil, and Matt winced.

“But,” Rio said, her voice heavy, “you were just Peter’s older brother. You said you were his legal guardian. We talked once, when you said that Miles hung out with Peter at your place sometimes, and you wanted to make sure we were okay with you tutoring Miles and Peter if they needed help. Was any of that true?”

Matt winced. “I’m not Peter’s guardian, he’s just my intern from work. He and the others at my office know who Miles and I are, and we figured out the cover story with his help. For what it’s worth, I was kind of tutoring Miles.”

Rio persisted, and asked, “But why did you  _ lie _ ? What was the point of meeting us once, if you weren’t going to tell the truth?”

“I lied because I wasn’t going to force Miles to tell you before he was ready. I made sure that you two met me and were alright with him spending time with me, because he’s a minor and I wanted to make sure as much of this was above board as it could be, but-”

“But you lied to us,” Jefferson said angrily.

“I wouldn’t tell you without his permission,” Matt firmly repeated. “I did the best I could under those circumstances.”

“Why would you train him at all? It’s your fault that he’s doing this!” Jefferson argued. “If you hadn’t-”

“If I hadn’t what? Trained him to stay alive in a fight? Given him armor to keep him from getting too injured? Told him some of the ways that I balance my vigilante life and my personal life?” he shot back. 

Matt took a deep breath to remind himself that Jefferson wasn’t opposing counsel, just a scared dad, and resumed. “I didn’t have an older vigilante to tell me how to not end up in a dumpster, half dead. I didn’t have any backup to call when I was in over my head. I didn’t have someone to tell me how to avoid pushing away all the people I care about. But Miles  _ does _ . Without me and Spidey, he would have to make all those mistakes himself.”

Rio had been listening intently, and she turned to her husband and lowered her voice. “Jeff, mi amor, when was the last time you saw Miles so happy, so driven?”

“But it’s illegal!”

“But it’s the right thing to do. He’s  _ helping people _ . We can’t take that away from him.”

“He’s going to get himself killed.”

“No, he’s not,” Matt said grimly. “We have a system, Officer. Miles has been doing this for a  _ year _ , and Spidey and I have been doing it for even longer. We know how to stay safe. He doesn’t take on more than four people if he’s alone, he doesn’t stay out alone past midnight. My partner had a lot of ideas on how to keep us out of trouble we can’t handle.”

Jefferson buried his head in his hands. “I can’t believe I’m actually listening to this.”

Matt leaned back in his chair. “You can’t stop Miles. He can tear locks off windows, half the vigilantes in New York are friends with him and would let him crash at their place, and he spends five days a week at Visions Academy anyway.”

Jefferson sank into his seat, and Matt tilted his head to listen to the tall man’s heartbeat. “He loves you both so much,” he said softly. “If you told him to stop, he would listen. But it would  _ crush _ him. Do you really want to destroy his drive to help other people? To teach him to ignore suffering even if he can do something about it?”

Matt waited as Rio and Jeff communicated silently, subtler than what his radar could pick up on, and let his thoughts drift off towards Miles. The whole mess would get a lot more complicated if his parents weren’t willing to come to an agreement about what to do.

Rio spoke for both of them when she told Matt, “We’re not going to stop Miles. But, we need to have a lot more information about what he’s doing. No more leaving us out of the loop.”

He grinned. “We can do that.”

He strode to the window and opened it, letting out a piercing whistle. It bounced off the walls of the buildings, and Matt listened. There. The weird spider-y noise of a teenager slipping off a roof and down a wall.

He stepped back to let Miles in, whose heart was beating fast and nervous. “It’s alright, Miles. We have a lot to talk about, but you’re Spider-Man.”

Facial expressions didn’t show up very well on Matt’s radar, but he was pretty sure Miles broke out into a grin.

He was well aware of the teen pulling him into a tight hug. “Thanks, Matt.”

“No worries.”

Miles pulled away after a couple seconds and threw himself into his mom’s arms. “I wanted to tell you guys so bad.”

“I’m so proud of you, Miles,” Rio said softly. “You’re helping people. I wish you had maybe picked something legal, or at least waited until college, but I’m always here for you.”

Jeff joined the hug, wrapping his long arms around both of them. “Miles, we love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> once i realized Miles would probably just spill all the beans at once, all I had written down was this-  
> miles morales, to his parents: i'm coming out.  
> them: oh we already knew you're gay, and we love you no matter who u love  
> miles: what? no. I mean yes, and how, but no, i'm coming out to you as spider-man lol  
> them: uh. What.
> 
> Anyway, that brief mention of Claire is a nod to how she just knows every single goddamn vigilante in the state. I know we’re all excited about possible Defenders cameos in a marvel movie, like Matt defending Peter in court in spiderman 3, but like . . . tbh Claire’s probably going to be the first of the defenders characters to be in the big screen mcu. Not even a big part, just her going “fuck, more superheros???? I didn’t sign up for this shit.” and then helping anyway, salty and annoyed but overwhelmingly practical the entire time  
> When I go back and write the first times the spideys go to game night I’m definitely going to have a bit where Claire sees Miles and goes ???? YOU’RE Spidey 2.0? and Miles sees Claire and is like ????? one of Mom’s nurse friends????? what are you doing here?????????


End file.
